despair_wonderlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiina Kitaoka
"Huh...I guess y’pretty good. Not as good as me, tho’." Shiina Kitaoka (北岡 椎菜) is one of the characters in Despair Wonderland. A young sportswoman, she was enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy as the Super High School Level Floorballer (超高校級の「フロアボールプレーヤー」chō kōkō kyū no "furoabōru purēyā"). As of Chapter 6, she is the last surviving member of Team Cat. Appearance Shiina's hair is jet black in colour, and is relatively long, reaching past her shoulders. The end of her hair is tied together into a single lock with a hair tie, while the right side of her forehead is covered by hair bangs just above her right eye. She also keeps two long locks of hair in front of her ears and shoulders. Her eyes are a bright green, and look almost piercing, and her mouth perpetually curled into a soft smirk. Shiina prefers to wear long-sleeved, loose shirts together with skirts or shorts. Is never seen without her lucky jacket, which is usually wrapped around her waist. She is also fond of wearing leggings along with her well-worn sneakers. Personality Shiina has a casual personality, and seems as though nothing really gets to her. Being a captain on her floorball team, she tries her best to look out for her classmates, and attempts to get along with them as well. On the flipside, she dislikes people who behave selfishly, and tends to act rashly towards them out of anger. As the killing game continues, it takes a toll on her attitude, and she becomes more subdued, preferring to train alone, but still willing to interact with other students. Her usually calm demeanor means that it is difficult to get her angry, but when she does, her rage is executed in a eerily serene manner. She has a strong hold on her emotions nonetheless, and it is hard to make her cry. Despite being an athlete, Shiina enjoys eating, with udon and candy being her favorite foods. She claims that she doesn't gain weight often due to her metabolism. Skills And Abilities Super High School Level Floorballer Despite Shiina's unimpressive stature and height, she makes up for it with her skill and strength. She has shown her ability to balance and juggle floorballs with her stick, and is strong enough to carry Koichi, despite her frame. She is quite competitive, willing to go out of her way to prove her worth. Backstory With more than five national championships under her belt, Shiina Kitaoka has blazed a legacy in the world of floorball. Elected as Japan’s star player twice in a row, Kitaoka is presently with Shizuoka Girl’s Academy Floorball team as a forward, and her skills and the way she dominates on the field prove that she is one of the best of all time. Despite her young age of 17, Kitaoka has already been offered places in multiple notable teams, and has plans to prepare for her international debut in the world of floorball. Relationships Despite her general friendliness, Shiina has shown to not be close to any person in particular. However, some of her relationships are still worth noting. Koichi Kobayashi A fellow member of Team Cat, Shiina attempted to take care of him, encouraging Koichi to try and get along with his other classmates. However, part of her grows hesistant to distrust him after examining his room. Nonetheless, she still continues to hold faith in him even after he reveals his talent. Shizukana Tomiko Viewed by Kana as her 'big sis', Shiina finds Kana to be an enigma, and doesn't seem to appeal to the type of music Kana plays. Over time, her tolerance becomes strained due to Kana's childish behavior, eventually reaching its peak in Chapter 2 after Kana was caught stockpiling food from her classmates. Lei Kun "Luca" Wu Lei Kun was initially impressed by her tenacity during their first meeting. Eventually, the two become friends, with Lei Kun learning and making Shiina her favorite food at one point, much to her delight. Shiina admires the determination Lei Kun possesses, and his dedication to his restaurant, likening it to her own loyalty towards her team. Nobu Hayate Considering her as a 'sports sister', Shiina considers Nobu a good friend, wishing to challenge her to see who was the better sportsperson. In Chapter 2, she defends Nobu from Kana's harassment, though she ends up scaring her in the process, due to Shiina's disconcerting serenity in punishing Kana. Her death in Chapter 3 greatly saddened her, and she receives Nobu's ID after the trial's conclusion. Trivia * Shiina was originally conceptualized as an original character for the Sonic the Hedgehog series, before undergoing a massive amount of editing Category:Student Category:Female Student